left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispering Oaks Amusement Park
Whispering Oaks Amusement Park is a fictional amusement park in Griffin County. It is located west, off the exit of Interstate 16 where vehicles would then exit South onto Whispering Oaks Boulevard. It is the main plot locale of the Dark Carnival campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. History Most residents from Georgia have, at one point in their childhood, spent some time at this legendary amusement park. It is a family attraction where people from all different ages can attend and enjoy themselves. Younger toddler children can enjoy the park's simple rides in the famous Kiddie Land area, teenagers and young adults (such as Ellis) can enjoy the park rides (such as The Screaming Oak) and for an older crowd, the famous Peach Pit stadium where live bands (such as The Midnight Riders) would play and perform entertaining the public. The mascots of this carnival are a peanut character named Li'l Peanut and a villain-like pistachio named Moustachio. Various games can be found throughout the park involving these two characters. The Midnight Riders were the main performers scheduled to play at The Peach Pit in Whispering Oaks. Rides and Attractions ]]Whispering Oaks Amusement Park has many rides and attractions, some of the main rides are: *Milk Bottle Game *Li'l Peanut Gallery *Kiddie Land *Li'l Peanut Rocket Rides *Li'l Peanut Buggies *Li'l Peanut Trains *Li'l Peanut Giant Slide *Li'l Peanut Rockets Carousel *Tunnel of Love *The Screaming Oak Rollercoaster *Dixieland Diner *Moustachio Strong Man Game *Crash City Bumper Cars *'Stache Whacker *Petting Zoo/Barns *The Zipper Ride *Ferris Wheel *The Peach Pit Stadium There are also several restrooms, restaurants, ticket booths, carnival games, refreshment stands and vendors found throughout the park as well. Also, Coach mentions the possibility of a Burger Tank somewhere in the park. Fair Game Achievements To get the three achievements, Stache Whacker, Gong Show, and Guardin' Gnome, there are three fair games that must be played, they include: *Moustachio Strong Man: A test of strength, where you must smash a red weight with a melee weapon and send a disk flying up to Moustachio. To win, you must use adrenaline along with a melee weapon. Winning this game awards the player the Gong Show achievement, but will also cause the top of the game to "explode" summoning a horde. Only the person that hit the gong will receive the achievement. *'Stache Whacker: A "Whac-A-Mole" type game featuring Moustachio, where you must achieve a score of 42. Anyone can hit the Moustachio "moles" after the game starts. You can restart the game with the Use key as many times as you like. If the score of 42 is reached, the machine will let out loud congratulatory noises and anyone that hit a Moustachio during the winning game will be awarded the achievement. Winning the game awards the Stache Wacker achievement and summons a horde. *Li'l Peanut Gallery: Lastly, there is a shooting gallery game. Achieving 750 points awards the Survivors with Gnome Chompski. Skeletons (Peanut Bandits) carrying a red or blue bag are worth 10 points. Skeletons identical to the previously shot skeleton (red-red or blue-blue) are worth 20 points. Moustachio is worth 100 points. Li'l Peanut, however, will subtract 100 points if a Survivor shoots him. A mountain climber can be randomly found in the gallery, but doesn't affect score if a Survivor shoots him. Any Survivor can shoot the targets. Current Status CEDA converted this amusement park into an evacuation center once the Green Flu virus hit and used the Whispering Oaks Motel as a staging area for the military. CEDA set up the evacuation site further in the park at The Peach Pit stadium to make extra time before the infection could reach them and due to the large capacity of people the stadium can hold. Apparently, some refugees have been waiting several days (even weeks) before being evacuated and according to the graffiti found in the stadium safe room, The Midnight Riders were one of the first groups to be evacuated. The Survivors are forced to make their way through the fairgrounds due to the highway being obstructed by numerous abandoned vehicles and seeing the search lights still active, drawing Survivors towards this park. The Survivors must make their way through the surrounding area while fighting off the infected until they spot a helicopter. In hopes of rescue, they head into the heart of the park itself to be evacuated by a helicopter going through some of the amusement parks major rides such as Kiddie Land, the Tunnel of Love, and The Screaming Oak roller-coaster. Once the Survivors reach The Peach Pit stadium, they must defend themselves on stage where a concert for the signature band of Left 4 Dead 2, the Midnight Riders, was supposed to take place. The Survivors use the fireworks display and pyrotechnics as well as the loud music to signal the chopper to rescue them. Gallery Lil Peanut.png|Li'l Peanut, the protagonist mascot. Gallery target moustachio.png|Moustachio, the antagonist mascot. valve.jpg|The Stache Whacker C2m2 fairgrounds0000.jpg|The Peanut Gallery game ScreamingOak.png|The Screaming Oak roller coaster. Notes *The Uncommon Infected found is the clown which attracts the horde with its loud, squeaky shoes. You can hit it in the face shoving it and it will honk its nose, earning you the achievement "CL0WND" if done 10 times. *The necessary score of "42" in the "Whac-A-Mole"-styled mini-game could be seen as a reference to Douglas Adams' novel Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. In it, a supercomputer estimates the ultimate answer to "life, the universe and everything" to be the Universe, and Everything (42). This reference could be a joke surrounding the ultimate pointlessness of these mini-games both for the game—as they accomplish nothing of practical value—and the idea that people fighting for their lives would waste time playing carnival games. **This is ironic because Left 4 Dead 2 is a game of death and suffering. The number 42 is the answer to life itself, as is made clear in the book. **The score could also be a reference to the game title itself, Left '''4' Dead 2''. * If a player stands against the meter on the Moustachio Strong Man game as another player is playing the game, the disk marker will push the player upwards. This will also prevent the player from getting Gong Show if a teammate stands on it. * In Survival, you can attract the horde and start the round by getting 42 on the "Whac-A-Mole". If you press the button by the gates afterward, the timer will reset. *Two brands of food sold in the park are "Heavy Gulp" and "Pyro's Hamburgers". These brands are references to the Heavy and Pyro classes from Team Fortress 2 (by Valve, the developers of the Left 4 Dead series), and even feature pictures of the two classes. * There is a billboard for the Screaming Oak Roller Coaster in The Streets. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Locations